


Only Promises

by ms_munechika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric is a Perv, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_munechika/pseuds/ms_munechika
Summary: As a sort-of follow-up to my one-shot "Guardian Angels" -- a take on the exchange between the Warrior of Light and Aymeric in patch 4.56. From the WOL's perspective!AKA: Aymeric is (secretly) one hell of a pervert. xDSPOILERS for Patch 4.56!





	Only Promises

It felt like drowning. She couldn't breathe, panic mixing with pain. And yet, part of her knew that--if this were to be the end--at least it would all... stop. _She_ could stop. The journey could end and, at last, she could have peace. A peace that wouldn't be cut short. That would be more than a few hours, more than an evening, more than a fleeting gift that would always, always be taken away from her.

Her only regret: how the ones she left behind would miss her. How _he_ would miss her.

Right.

Now wasn't the time to die. She was the godsdamned Warrior of Light and she damn well wouldn't let a little thing like _her soul being called out of her body_ stop her from jumping back onto her feet. From returning home. Even if the world asked much (too much) of her, she wasn't about to allow others to have to experience such profound loss. (That's why she was the godsdamned Warrior of Light!)

Her eyes shot open, nearly knocking poor Saulette to the ground as the warrior woman bolted upright. Her body tense, still prepared for combat, she turned to the small Elezen with a glare... and immediately felt sorry for the little thing. Saulette stared, wide, before running off, Mariya barely having formed an apology in her mind. The poor girl, Mariya sighed, shaking her head as she took a look at her surroundings.

Of course. This was the infirmary in the Congregation. This room... this room once nursed Estinien, after they had freed him from Nidhogg's terrible shade. She remembered the Elezen, her dear friend, speaking on the turmoil that was the sea of Nidhogg's rage and sorrow.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see Ser Aymeric when the doors to the room opened. She was, however, surprised at the sheer joy in his gaze, the utter relief. Had she...?

When he approached, his eyes were alight, as if so full of happiness that tears might have spilled then and there. Her cheeks warmed, almost embarrassed at the sight of how much she meant to him so plain in his pale blue eyes. Gods, such a look from a man so handsome made her want to pinch her cheeks. If this was the realm of the heavens, she would not be so surprised.

Aymeric de Borel was always (ALWAYS) full of surprises.

-#-

After Aymeric had explained how she had come to be in Ishgard, he told her that he was needed back at the front lines in Gyr Abania. Telling her she needed to rest. (Rest here, the unspoken request she had heard between his polite words.)

But as he stood, his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes, lingered on her. Her gaze matched his, staring up at him.

Just as he turned away, her hand shot out, grabbing hold of his.

"No." She said, feeling impetuous suddenly. "Don't leave. Not yet."

The tall Elezen turned, one very elegant brow cocked up.

"'Tis not like you to be so demanding," he stated, his smile curved up as if he was about to laugh. She held fast onto his hand even as he turned to face her fully. His blue eyes were soft, his gaze so very warm. "Was there something you needed from me?"

She pouted, half-frowning up at him.

"Don't tease me." She puffed up her cheeks. "I just want you with me. For a little while."

He leaned down, bent so that he half-loomed over her. His smile widened, but she knew that look, that smirk. Out of instinct, she squirmed under the heat of that gaze.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "And how would you wish to spend that 'little while' of time?"

Reflexively, she swatted at his chest, turning her gaze away as her cheeks turned crimson.

"A-Aymeric! This is the infirmary...!"

"Come now," he teased, she feeling his breath against her ear, warm. Too warm. But she did not resist as he pressed a hand against her shoulder, pushing her onto her back as he climbed over her, grinning down at her as that hand tilted her chin to face him again. "We've done more... illicit... activities in my office, haven't we? And that is only down the hall."

Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"You're terrible," she said with another purse of her lips.

"And you started it," he laughed. With a twirl of his fingers on the fasteners of her collar, he began to undo her clothing. "Need I remind you that I gave you the option to reject my advances, my dearest?"

How he could use only a few motions with such deft fingers and her clothing, armor and everything else, would simply fall away... It made her wonder if there was a magic that made garments slip off a person. She certainly _felt_ entranced, under the spell of Ser Aymeric de Borel's hidden charms. The air felt cool against her exposed skin, though his fingers that traced her collarbone left a trail of fire in its wake. When he dipped his head, dragging his tongue between the mounds of her breasts, she inhaled sharply, her mind losing focus and her thoughts... gone.

She shook, grasping his shoulders with a firm grip, the mewling noises from her throat embarrassing even for her. Still, her hands acted on their own, pulling clumsily at his armor and cloak.

Again, Aymeric laughed.

"Was there something else you wanted, my dear?" He hummed against her skin, pressing his knee between her legs, pushing up against her already sensitive spots. "Tell me..."

"P-please, my lord," she whimpered, her eyes glassy and her brows furrowed. "Please let me see you..."

"As you wish," he stated, lifting himself up as he pulled away his armor in smooth motions, cloak and belts and everything else. No wonder he had such nimble fingers, she thought, the way he so easily did away with such complex, ornate armor. Yet, his form free of all that was just as (if not more) breathtaking. The man was downright gorgeous, even for an Elezen man, his broad chest and strong arms, as if carved by master artisans from marble. Even the scars across his body, from years of battle, only accentuated the tone of his lithe muscles. (Honestly, was there anything about him that wasn't beautiful? She really wondered sometimes...)

He chuckled, bringing her out of her reverie.

"When you gaze at me like that," he sighed, relaxing just a touch, "it is perhaps the greatest compliment any man in the entire realm could ask for."

Mari blinked at the earnestness in his statement, reflected as it was in the blue of his eyes. She wanted to tell him that the way _he_ looked at _her_ was just as (if not more) flattering--how a man so adored in so many ways had eyes for her and her alone. She could face down elder dragons and primals, but the way Aymeric's eyes would light up at the sight of her, the way he would smile as if there were not a soul in the world that mattered but hers... That was what made her feel special. Important, even.

And so, she melted to his touch, all her strength (willingly) thrown away in favor of losing herself in the warm arms of the beautiful Elezen.

His lips pressed against hers, soft at first but growing urgent, opening her mouth to his, his hands--those broad, warm hands--gathered her breasts: groping, massaging, playing with her skin with reverence. As his tongue darted against hers, she inhaled sharply, just before he bit down on her lower lip hard enough her whole body jolted, her hands gripping his shoulders tight. As she felt the swell of the blossoming bruise, she could feel his lips smile against her skin, alternating kisses and the dragging of his teeth, from the corner of her lips and to her throat.

With two fingers, Aymeric pinched a taut nipple, twisting in a way just cruel enough to send another shock through her nerves. The warmth that had been coiling in her core now felt more akin to the roaring fires of dread Ifrit, she gasping loud as she arched up against him. His free hand snaked its way to the apex between her thighs, slipping under her undergarments, teasing her as he bit at the sensitive skin of her neck.

As long as they had been lovers, as far as she could remember, Aymeric always enjoyed leaving marks on her. His "little love marks"--as he was wont to say. And, truth be told, she loved them, loved the ache of the bruise that remained when he wasn't near, loved to see them in the next few mornings that they would remain.

By the Twelve, she didn't know who had made the other into such a pervert first.

Aymeric bit and sucked on the skin right above her collarbone, hard and long to leave his "trademark" on her. Again, right below her collarbone, and then another above her heart. He spent extra effort there, her breath and voice hoarse as her fingers buried into his dark locks, shivering as he completed the ritual. She was overflowing--both literally and figuratively--eyes half open as he gazed down at her, one hand still between her legs, their eyes locked as he turned his attention to that most sacred and sensitive place.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he worked her furiously, unrelenting until she cried out his name, again and again. This time, he waited until her third half-muffled scream, before finally allowing her to fall back against the bed, her face flushed bright rose, her breath shaking as much as her body. He kissed her softly, then, those oh-so-talented fingers slipping her smallclothes from her hips.

"Aymeric, Aymeric," she whimpered, her tone both pleading and venerating.

"Hmm...?" The Elezen raised an arched brow at her, the barest hint of a grin on his lips. "Is there something you need or wish for, my love?"

Mari pouted at him. He only smiled wider.

"My lord master," she began her breath still heavy, both from exertion and expectation. "I... I want you... Please..."

"How so?" He whispered into her ear, even as his hands spread her knees apart, his body between them. She felt delirious, unsure whether his breath hot against her skin or the sight of his quite evident desire for her had made her go mad with want.

"Inside," she gasped, her cheeks unbearably heated.

Aymeric smiled, wide and warm, before placing the softest and most loving kiss against her cheek.

"You have no idea how absolutely adorable you are when you beg," he half-sighed. "I do not think I shall ever grow tired of that..."

Hooking her legs over his arms, he pushed himself inside her, purposefully slow. She threw her head back, gasping harshly as he buried himself fully, her arms grasped around his neck as she squirmed. When he began to move, it was as if there was nothing else but the feel of him, her mind only half-registering the sweet nothings he whispered to her.

Like a perfect harmony, their bodies began to move in time with one another, meeting each other like the laps of waves against the shoreline, or the rhythm of a steady rainfall. And it felt good and right, even as he pushed harder, her hips rising up with each thrust.

"Ahh, ahh... A-Aymeric," she breathed out his name between groans. "I'm going to... I'm going to..."

"Go ahead..." He sighed, his own breath shaking as he continued his relentless movements. "Come for me, my darling. My sweet Mari... Come for me."

The woman tilted her head back, her whole body tensing, but just as the cry almost escaped her lips, Aymeric smothered the sound with his mouth hard on hers, her very breath stolen in his kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her eyes shut tight as she felt her climax crash upon her, radiating from her core to the tips of her fingers and the ends of her toes. Aymeric held her tight against him, she wrapped in the most welcome cage of his body.

And he did not release her until her pulse, finally, slowed.

Laughter bubbled from inside him, then. And Mari blinked up at him, the mirth in his gaze both loving and... mischievous.

"I told you to rest," he stated, still chuckling. "Is this what you consider to be rest?"

She blinked, a playful frown (more of a pout) on her lips. But, before she could retort, he placed a single finger on her lips.

"I think mayhap I shall exhaust you so that you will have no other choice but to finally rest," Aymeric teased, his lips still curved up into a grin.

For her part, she gazed up at him with wide eyes. But... She then realized he was still buried inside her (how had she not noticed, she inwardly yelled). And his desire was still, yes, quite there... and quite... stiff... His eyes lowered, his smile both dangerous and desirous, as he ran his tongue across his lower lip.

"Shall I test the limits of your endurance, my love?" He continued, half-chuckling. "I've always wondered how many times I could make you climax..."

Her cheeks burned, burned so much that she wondered if her whole face had colored into the deepest shade of red. The Elezen only laughed, his grin spreading wide as he positioned himself, his palms pressed into the sheets to either side of her face. Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. A silent vow, his turn to show his reverence...

With Aymeric, there were never threats. Only promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Huehuehue... So, yeah, I mostly just wanted to write something cute AND shmexy to break up all the angst I write lol. SUPER self-indulgent, but I hope you were able to enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! You are all beautiful and I can't tell you how much your support means to me. <3 <3


End file.
